1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical switch incorporating a pushbutton, which is actuatable in opposition to the biasing action of a spring.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Electrical switches of the above-mentioned type are, in general, known in the technology. In essence, German Published Patent Appln. No. 19 39 672 discloses a switch which is predicated on the imposition of a linear pressure for effectuating a non-clicking switching function, and incorporating a pushbutton which is axially actuatable in opposition to the action of inserted springs.
Another switch of the type which is under consideration herein has become known from the disclosure of German Laid-Open Patent Appln. No. 23 35 907 wherein, again, a touch control or pushbutton for the generation of electrical signals is axially actuatable in opposition to the action of springs. As soon as the pressure has been released on the touch control or the pushbutton provided in these switches, the pushbutton springs back into its initial position in response to the spring forces exerted thereon. As a result thereof, there is concurrently interrupted the electrical contact between the fixed contact pins.
These above-described switches are, in all aspects, mechanically-contacting switches which can be employed for only certain instances of utilization in which there are required relatively close switching tolerances.
However, for particular instances of application; for example, such as for the carrying out of control functions in the operation of air-craft, it is necessary to provide switches which allow for an almost unlimited number of switching cycles and thereby possess a high degree of operational reliability.